Mélancolie hivernale
by Voracity Karn
Summary: Tous les ans, à la même époque, Natasha se souvient d'un passage de sa vie, d'une personne importante qui l'a rendue humaine. Et ça intrigue son entourage. Qui a bien pu traverser les barrières de l'espionne ?


**Bonjour !**

 **Ce one-shot a été inspiré d'un strip où les membres des Avengers échangeaient leurs vêtements avec des personnages de Hetalia, comme Ukraine et Captain America, etc.**

 **Disclaimers : -L'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **-L'univers de Avengers appartient à Marvel.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par le Mongol.**

* * *

Natasha Romanov triturait machinalement ses boutons de manchettes électrifiés, les yeux perdus alors qu'elle rêvassait, adossée à un mur du loft de la tour Stark. Ou Avengers ? Peu importe.

-Un problème, agent Romanoff ? l'interrogea Steve en passant.

Elle l'ignora et reprit son chemin, sans pour autant sortir de ses réflexions.

-Natasha a un problème ? Demanda Anthony lorsque le capitaine lui rapporte ce monologue.

-Vous vous inquiétez pour rien, déclara Clint en allant se servir en café. Elle est toujours comme ça à cette période de l'année. Dans quelques jours, ça sera oublié.

Loin de les rassurer, ça n'accrut que l'inquiétude de l'équipe pour leur coéquipière qui rentra à son tour dans la cuisine pour grignoter avant de repartir, sans leur avoir adressé le moindre regard. Comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Comme c'était le cas depuis plusieurs jours.

Clint quitta la cuisine, ne prêtant plus attention à ses camarades. Lui, il avait l'habitude des états d'humeur de l'espionne, donc il n'y faisait plus attention et avait du mal à saisir l'inquiétude des trois autres membres (Thor étant absent).

-On devrait peut-être le croire ? Proposa Steve.

Mais nul besoin de jeter un regard en direction de Tony pour savoir qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté.

Sa curiosité n'avait d'égale que son inquiétude pour les membres brisés qui formaient leur équipe dysfonctionnelle. Et là, malheureusement pour Natasha, les deux étaient à taille égale.

-Je te préviens, Tony, déclara le capitaine calmement. Quoi qu'il arrive, je n'ai rien à voir avec tes décisions débiles. Lorsque ça t'explosera à la gueule, ne compte pas sur moi pour recoller les morceaux.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la cuisine, laissant Tony bouder et Bruce tenter de se faire oublier en buvant le plus silencieusement possible sa tasse de thé. Il était pas là, il était pas là…

-Bruce, tu vas m'aider, bien sûr ?

Et merde, raté…

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, à compulser sur des dossiers du SHIELD marqués du sceau du secret, récupérés par JARVIS, revisitant les états de service de la Russe ? Et, s'il était actuellement en train de verdir, Hulk n'y était pour rien cette fois-ci.

-Natasha est très... compétente, commenta-t-il, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Un soupir lascif lui répondit, bien éloigné du contexte dans lequel il était plongé, lui faisant relever le nez.

-Tony ? Tu m'écoutes, au moins ?

Les images de la rousse en petite tenue sur ses nombreux écrans lui répondirent.

-Pas grave, soupira-t-il.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent de nouveau.

-Ah, j'ai peut-être quelque chose !

* * *

Un matin comme un autre, la neige frappait les vitres en un chuintement doux et confortable, berçant la jeune fille s'y trouvant. Les yeux fermés, les phalanges serrées autour d'une tasse profonde remplie de lait chaud, elle sirotait tranquillement, de vieux souvenirs de la Russie remontant en sa mémoire. C'était une scène plutôt confortable, le silence uniquement dérangé par les plaintes étouffées de l'homme saucissonné et bâillonné dans un coin du studio.

Il n'était pas d'une importance capitale, ce n'était qu'une des premières missions données par le SHIELD afin de s'assurer de son allégeance. Elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, c'était normal.

Elle avait glané les informations un peu plus tôt, la veille, et les avait transmises dans la foulée. Maintenant, elle attendait juste la suite des instructions tout en profitant du confort acceptable.

* * *

-Oh oh, alors, notre petite Natasha, malgré qu'elle soit Russe, a un cœur ? S'amusa Tony.

Il esquissa un rapide sourire désolé à Bruce qui le fusillait du regard suite à ce commentaire.

-Oh, détends-toi, Bruce ! Je disais ça pour rire, voyons ! Allez, laisse-moi poursuivre la lecture !

Conscient de leur différence de taille -et pas en sa faveur- le scientifique lui tendit de nouveau le rapport qu'ils consultaient plus tôt.

* * *

Faisant claquer le talon de ses bottes fourrées, Natasha se promenait tranquillement dans les galeries souterraines, ses yeux vides glissant sur les tenues élégantes proposées en vitrine.

Elle n'avait besoin de rien, mais rester cloîtrée chez elle faisait suspect. Alors elle s'était décidée à braver l'hiver canadien pour sauver les apparences.

Malgré ses compétences, il semblerait qu'elle ait été repérée. En effet, une ombre silencieuse la suivait depuis un moment et, il fallait bien le reconnaître, elle savait se camoufler. L'espionne n'arrivait pas à la prendre en faute, devant uniquement faire confiance à ce malaise grandissant et à ses instincts. Comme elle l'avait toujours fait, au fond. La clé de sa survie.

De manière très naturelle, elle s'engouffra dans une ruelle moins fréquentée, bordée de petits restaurants de nourriture étrangère, donnant l'impression d'être concentrée par la lecture d'une des cartes à la graphie douteuse.

Une fois de plus, elle sentait l'inconnu être à quelques mètres d'elle, mais impossible de le repérer malgré tous ses stratagèmes. Et ça l'énervait prodigieusement. Alors elle n'y tint plus et décida de prendre les devants. Et tant pis pour les témoins.

* * *

-Je reconnais bien là notre Natasha, gloussa Tony.

Steve secouait la tête se demandant encore pourquoi il avait voulu savoir. Ah oui, il s'inquiétait pour leur collègue. Saleté de sentiment protecteur à la con. Et il jurait intérieurement s'il le voulait.

-Pour le moment, nous n'avons pas trouvé de réponse à notre question, le tempéra le capitaine.

L'ingénieur esquissa une moue boudeuse, reprenant sa lecture.

* * *

-Vous n'avez pas l'air très surprise.

-Je suis Russe.

-… Certes.

Installés dans un _diner_ , une boisson chaude et de quoi grignoter, ils formaient un duo bien étrange entre la femme rousse au visage de marbre et aux yeux glacés, et l'homme blond aux yeux doux et au visage calme. Et pourtant, la menace ne venait pas de la Veuve noire.

-Je vous dois des excuses.

-Plutôt des explications.

Troublé, il reprit une gorgée de son chocolat chaud, triturant du bout de la fourchette sa part de tarte.

-Les excuses ne vous intéressent pas ?

-C'est pour les faibles.

Il évita son regard, le trouvant quelque peu dérangeant.

-J'ai appris votre présence sur le territoire canadien. J'ai reconnu vos… méthodes. Et, comme le sort de mon peuple m'importe grandement… Je vous ai suivie afin de m'assurer que tout se passerait bien, avoua-t-il.

Les yeux verts de l'espionne le fusillèrent. Comment osait-il ? Pire : comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué ?

-Ce que vous avez vu vous a plu ? Grinça-t-elle.

Il détourna la tête, gêné.

-Je n'aurais pas dit ça ainsi...

* * *

-Mets du ton quand tu lis, se plaignit Tony. C'est nul, sinon ! On n'est pas du tout dans l'histoire !

-C'est un _rapport_ , Tony, pas une histoire. C'est froid, sec, professionnel. Un _rapport de mission_.

Bruce regrettait de plus en plus d'avoir suivi le mouvement, jetant un œil au capitaine qui cachait son sourire amusé derrière son carnet à dessins.

-Même ! Je veux rêver !

Soupirant, il fit au mieux.

* * *

-Je ne vous comprends pas.

-Quoi donc ?

Cette fois-ci, ils étaient installés dans un pub.

-Eh bien, vous m'avez suivie depuis que je suis sortie de l'avion, de ce que vous m'avez dit. Mais c'est tout ? Vous m'avez vue faire… ce que j'ai fait. Vous m'avez dit vouloir prendre soin de la population canadienne. Alors, non, je ne comprends pas.

Il remua son verre, agitant le liquide qui s'y trouvait, comme hésitant.

-Il n'y a sans doute rien à apprendre. Malgré vos… actes, je ne les ai juste pas estimés dangereux.

Natasha haussa un sourcil. Ce serait bien la première fois qu'on dise ça d'elle, tiens ! Il n'était vraiment pas comme les autres. Il devait lui manquer une case.

-Ne me regardez pas ainsi, vous me gênez, maugréa-t-il.

Il n'aimait pas être fixé, avait-elle remarqué. Pourtant, il avait un joli visage aux traits doux, renforcés par l'étonnante couleur violette de ses yeux. Natasha avait déjà vu cette couleur, chez un dignitaire haut placé qu'elle avait rencontré lorsqu'elle faisait partie du KGB. Et encore avant, dans les quelques peintures que gardait son père de l'ancienne splendeur de leur famille.

-Ne me donnez pas d'ordre, répliqua-t-elle alors qu'elle buvait tranquillement.

Son vis-à-vis pencha la tête en avant, semblant vouloir se cacher sous ses mèches blondes. C'était bien essayé, mais il lui manquait au moins cinq à dix bons centimètres pour y parvenir.

* * *

-Je me demande qui ça pouvait être, n'empêche, commenta à voix haute Steve.

-Sans doute personne de bien important, répondit Tony en haussant les épaules. Elle le décrit à peine et il est tout juste mentionné. Elle a juste dû jouer au chat et à la souris avec lui, comme elle le fait toujours, et elle a gagné. Continue !

Cet homme avait l'air si insignifiant. Il n'avait aucun rapport direct avec l'état de l'espionne, il y mettrait sa main à couper !

* * *

-Combien de temps pensez-vous rester sur le territoire canadien ?

-Vous en avez assez de jouer à la nounou ? Se moqua Natasha.

-Je ne fais rien de tel, se défendit-il. J'apprécie votre compagnie. Mais autant savoir encore combien de jours durant je pourrais goûter à votre compagnie.

Ses manières raffinées amusaient grandement la jeune femme. Elles étaient un contraste comique avec celles de ses compatriotes ou de certains de ses élans impulsifs. Parfois, elle avait l'impression d'être avec un gentilhomme français, et parfois avec un sauvage primitif sorti des bois. Bon, c'était extrêmement rare, il ne fallait pas exagérer, mais il faisait parfois bûcheron mal dégrossi.

-Mon organisation ne m'a encore rien communiqué à ce sujet.

Sans doute voulait-elle voir ce qu'elle allait faire dans ce pays si semblable au sien… Ou n'était-elle pas très prioritaire. Difficile de savoir.

-Donc… Serait-ce audacieux de penser que vous êtes suffisamment libre pour… visiter ?

Il avait trituré la fourrure de son col pendant sa question, évitant de nouveau les yeux verts qui le fixaient, imperturbables.

-Faisons donc cela, obtempéra-t-elle, néanmoins.

Malgré ses voyages, elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de connaître ses destinations, se contentant d'effectuer sa mission sans bavure. Elle pourrait bien faire une entorse à ses habitudes, non ?

-Sans me vanter, je suis peut-être l'un des meilleurs guides du pays !

Ah, revoilà le bûcheron.

* * *

-Je me demande pourquoi son séjour a été aussi long, s'exprima pensivement Bruce. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans le genre du SHIELD d'offrir des vacances aux frais de la princesse…

-Fury avait dû picoler, marmonna l'ingénieur. On s'en fout, de toutes façons, on n'a toujours rien trouvé !

-Certes.

* * *

-Avez-vous déjà vu quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux ?

Sa voix ne laissait aucun doute sur sa fierté. De montrer pareil spectacle d'une part, d'en être le spectateur, de l'autre.

Spectacle, d'ailleurs, qui rendait Natasha sans voix.

Ils étaient arrivés dans la matinée dans un chalet rustique mais confortable dont la décoration avait fait rougir son propriétaire. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de quoi, c'était cosy malgré tout, mais on voyait bien que c'était un gros célibataire ancré dans ses habitudes. Mais ça avait son charme, au fond. Comme l'ours en peluche dans un coin, même si il donnait l'impression glauque de la suivre du regard.

Un frisson la parcourut.

-Vous avez froid ? s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

-Non non.

Ils restèrent ainsi, coupés du monde, pendant quelques semaines, Natasha s'amusait plus que jamais dans toute sa vie, ignorant que son rire secouait son hôte un peu trop profondément pour qu'il reste de marbre tout le long.

* * *

-Je veux rêver, se plaignit Tony. Z'êtes nuls les gars !

« _On t'emmerde_ » fut une pensée commune.

* * *

Cillant difficilement, Natasha se réveillait, la tête lourde mais une impression de satisfaction l'emplissant.

Les draps qui l'entouraient étaient froissés au-delà du raisonnable et elle n'était pas seule, comme l'attestait une tête aux cheveux blonds ondulés de l'autre côté. Bon, nul besoin de lui faire un dessin sur les plausibles activités de la veille, particulièrement en prenant compte de sa nudité actuelle. De _leurs_ nudités, même.

Oui, oui, elle avait regardé sous les draps. Ce n'était pas bien, mais quelle importance ? Ils avaient fait bien pire, alors bon…

Sans vraiment y prendre garde, elle s'était blottie contre le dos de son amant, profitant de la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Un vrai radiateur !

Cette image la fit glousser discrètement, essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Ce ne fut pas très probant étant donné qu'une voix ensommeillée lui demanda ce qui se passait. Oups.

-Non rien, lui assura-t-elle.

Pas dupe, il se retourna pour lui faire face, plongeant son regard si particulier dans le sien, la troublant involontairement.

-Tout va bien ?

Le regard encore vague, les cheveux en fouillis et une marque de literie sur le visage, il était adorable. Du moins, c'était l'avis de Natasha qui remit une mèche à sa place sans s'en rendre compte. Elle prit conscience de son geste en apercevant son petit sourire en coin qui aurait pu la faire rougir de gêne si elle n'avait pas été entraînée.

-Bonjour ?

-Bonjour.

Ce ne fut pas la seule fois où cela arriva et cela ne déplut personne, bien au contraire.

Ils n'échangèrent aucun serment ni promesse, profitant du jour qui passait.

Mais toute bonne chose a une fin...

* * *

-C'est encore long ? s'étonna Steve.

-On touche à la fin, le rassura Bruce. Nous allons bientôt être libérés.

-Même pas en rêve, les gars. Tant qu'on a rien trouvé, on continue !

Pour la première fois depuis son retour à la vie, _Captain America_ eut une envie de meurtre.

* * *

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de me conduire jusqu'à l'aéroport, chuchota Natasha.

-En effet. J'en avais envie.

À cet aveu, elle releva la tête et croisa ces yeux à la teinte si rare qui semblaient… tristes ? Cette observation la surprit. La dernière personne à l'avoir fixée avec ce sentiment, soit elle la tuait, soit elle tentait de la tuer.

Imperceptiblement, elle se raidit, ses doigts glissant jusqu'à son arme la plus proche.

Elle ne changea pas d'attitude lorsqu'il l'embrassa en prenant son temps, comme s'il la savourait, qu'il voulait garder un souvenir. Un baiser d'adieu.

-Nous reverrons-nous ? Souffla-t-elle malgré elle.

Elle observa le va-et-viens des gens qui ne leur prêtaient pas la moindre attention.

Il ne lui répondit pas, l'évitant même, fixant le sol à côté d'elle, tenant toujours sa main dans la sienne.

-C'est peut-être mieux ainsi…

Elle n'avait pas haussé la voix une seule fois depuis qu'ils avaient passé le pas de porte de l'aéroport. Mais elle n'en avait pas besoin.

Natasha n'eut aucun mal à percevoir la tension de son amant lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait besoin de le blesser à son tour, qu'il se sente comme elle-même se sentait. Égratignée et sanguinolente. Le cœur à vif.

-Je vais y aller.

-Bon voyage.

Ils se quittèrent sans un regard en arrière, l'une passant le portique de sécurité, l'autre les portes de l'édifice. Deux cœurs pleurant mais deux visages lisses.

Et, sur la ville, les flocons s'écrasaient sur les vitres.

* * *

-Bon, maintenant qu'on a la preuve de… bah de rien du tout, résuma le scientifique, que faisons-nous ?

-On continue ! Brailla Tony en sautant sur ses pieds.

Son geste brusque fit japper Steve de surprise. Il lui jeta un regard noir pour se venger.

-Toute cette quête est ridicule, Tony, soupira Bruce en ôtant ses lunettes. Que cherches-tu tant à découvrir ? Et, surtout, qu'est-ce que cela va t'apporter ?

-Mais… mais, on va enfin _connaître_ quelque chose au sujet de notre chère espionne ! C'est bien la seule sur qui on ne sait rien ! C'est trop mystérieux.

-Cesse de fouiner dans les histoires des gens, Tony, tu vas finir par perdre un membre si tu continues…

Mais le soupir ne changea rien la motivation du milliardaire qui repartait déjà dans les archives.

Dans sa chambre, Natasha observait le ballet des flocons qui disparaissaient avant même de toucher la surface vitrée. Elle souffla pensivement sur sa boisson chaude, en un geste dérisoire. Ses réflexions allaient loin, des années en arrière, à un blond aux yeux violets et au sourire tendre qui lui avaient réappris à vivre, le temps de quelques semaines, loin de la civilisation.

Comme chaque année, elle fronça les sourcils en se rappelant qu'elle ignorait son nom.

* * *

-À quoi tu penses, _bro_?

-À rien Alfred, à rien. Rentre, tu vas prendre froid.

Malgré sa tendance à jouer les durs, son frère obtempéra et courut se réfugier, laissant Matthew observer les aurores boréales.

* * *

 **Voracity666**


End file.
